Beca Mitchell's Tickets
by heauxadamas
Summary: One-shot. Chloe and Beca love going to Planetariums. And oh boy, do those fake shooting stars pay off.


**A/N: Here's my shot at writing a one-shot. Haha. Hope you guys like it!**

Beca was sitting on her computer chair, busy throwing and catching her stress ball in the air while Chloe was lying down on Beca's bed, scrolling through the digital contents of her laptop when, "Hey Becs, remember the Planetarium opening downtown?" the redhead asks her best friend and Beca looks at her unbelievingly. Of course she knows. They've been talking about it for three months. It was part of their bucket list since they were already graduating.

They've visited all the planetariums they could. It would always be part of their out of town itinerary and most times, they'd settle for the 'tiny-starry-room' in Barden. Planetariums have always been their thing. Just theirs. These are the moments Chloe Beale treasures the most. The moments when it would just be her and Beca.

"I can't believe you just asked me that." Beca says pretending to be hurt. "Tone down the dramatics, Becs, we're going! I'm going to buy ticke — Crap! It's sold out." The redhead looked like she was about to cry and Beca was just laughing at her.

"Come on, Red. It's not a one-day thing. We can go the next day!" Still playing her with her stress ball and as she threw it up again, the redhead caught it. "Beca! There's going to be so many one-time thing experiences exclusively for that day! They won't have that available for the rest of the time!" Chloe was freaking out about this and Beca just found it amusing. There wasn't anything in that planetarium that they haven't seen or experienced in Hayden Planetarium, which was so far, the best one they've been to.

"Why are you smirking?!" Chloe is raging and throws the ball at Beca. "Ow dude!" the brunette says laughing and the furious redhead walks out of Beca's room. "Chloe Beale, what do I do with you?" Beca whispers, shaking her head with a smile.

It was 10 minutes later when Beca decides to finally put Chloe out of her misery and decided to head to Chloe's room. So she stood up from her chair and grabbed the envelope from her drawer and started walking.

"Chloe?" She knocks and Chloe immediately opens the door, "What do you want, Beca?" Chloe was sporting her best scowl and Beca still found it adorable.

"Well, I want you to tell me that you love me." She says with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

The redhead was not ready for this. Of course, she loves Beca. She's always been in love with the woman. She'd say it sure but then, Beca raises her hand showing Chloe two tickets for the Planetarium's Opening next Saturday. She immediately hugged the tiny brunette and shouts, "I love you, Becs! Oh my gosh!"

Beca was hugging her back and she wasn't sure if she heard her right, but it sounded like, "I love you too, Chloe Beale." Beca's never said that before. It would usually be 'Love you, loser' or a forced 'Okay okay, yeah, love you too' but maybe it was a planetarium-ticket-induced-high that made her hear those words.

She finally let go of the brunette who was smirking at her. "I can't believe you made me pout for more than 10 minutes."

"That's for thinking I forgot." Beca says as she plops herself on Chloe's bed. That basically meant she was finally sleepy and so Chloe climbed in with her.

Thank god all the Bellas were out busy with their dates. Only the captains were single… since Beca broke up with Jesse during her sophomore year.

—

The second Saturday of the month came and Chloe Beale was jumping up and down her bed to wake Beca up. She argued that the brunette should sleep with her the night before because she might wake up late for their agenda.

Usually, Beca would kick someone's ass if they woke her up like that, but, come on. It's a jumping Chloe Beale on her bed. Excited for their date. Okay not a date but like… their thing. So she smiled. "I'm up, Beale! I'm up!" she puts her hands up in surrender and as soon as Chloe was sure she was up, she let herself fall down to the bed. She kisses Beca's cheek and rushed off to shower.

Beca shakes her head watching the redhead go.

—

One thing about opening days that Beca forgot was the existence of other people. She forgot that it won't just be her and Chloe and she was tiny. She's rolled her eyes way too many times already but seeing Chloe smile was worth it.

They walked in and Chloe couldn't help but act like a buzzing bee. She wasn't sure if it was because Beca got her tickets or because it was a planetarium. They were part of a group accompanied by a tour guide and they were hearing things they've heard before.

Chloe was really just looking forward to the star-sky-room where they could lay down in fake grass, and watch the fake stars above them. Beca figured by the time the tour guide let them get there, people would be cramped in that fake grass flooring and they have to share that space. So she motioned for Chloe to sneak out of the group and go straight to the room.

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked.

"Damn right, I am." Beca says pulling the redhead's hand.

—

There was one planetarium guard by the door, who seemed indifferent enough and let Beca and Chloe pass. They went to the centre of the room and Chloe immediately laid down. Beca opting to sit with her legs bent and her arms supporting her body from behind as she looked up.

"It's so beautiful. Thanks for this, Becs." Chloe says looking at view.

Beca smiles, admiring the view and looks at Chloe. "No need to thank me, Chlo."

A digital shooting star came and Chloe squealed. Beca understood that the redhead was trying to tell her but she was wishing as well. "Yeah, Beale. I saw and I wished." Chloe patted Beca's arm so Beca would lay down.

When she did, Chloe faced her, "What did you wish for?"

"I'll tell you when it comes true." Beca says closing her eyes and Chloe looked up again wondering what it was that Beca wished for when hers was simply for Beca to feel the same way for her.

—

3 years have passed and Beca was already a hit music producer in LA. Chloe was a professor for Modern Dance in Julliard. Nope. Distance did not taint their relationship. Beca would go to Chloe twice a year and Chloe would go to LA twice a year. Beca's scheduled trip did not include her weekends in New York because of her job.

And you guessed it, they would spend hours in planetariums. Even just the small ones, in cities around New York.

This year, Beca scheduled her visit during Chloe's school break. When she got to Chloe's apartment in New York, she was engulfed in a hug. Yeah, she had her own key. Chloe argued that it's what's best for Beca, so she can crash here whenever she's in town.

"Why didn't you call me? I could've picked you up! And wow… what's with the huge luggage? Are you FINALLY moving in with me?" Chloe jokes after spotting two luggages the brunette was previously holding on to.

"No, silly. I'll tell you but… I'm starving." Beca pouts.

The redhead immediately grabs one of the bags and rolls it inside the guest room… the room where Beca puts her stuff in because she sleeps on Chloe's bed with Chloe on it.

"Okay, go fix your stuff, wash up, and I'll prepare dinner." Chloe says walking out of the guest room. As soon as she was out, Beca took off her signature leather jacket and went to Chloe's room to get clothes for changing.

30 minutes later, she was done taking a bath, she's dried her hair, and changed into loose sweatpants and a huge shirt. She went to Chloe's kitchen to find Chloe mixing up the mac and cheese. "Mmmm… did you just make my favourite?"

"Of course. What else did you expect?" Chloe smiles at the brunette as she places the bowl on the table. Beca sat down immediately and waited for Chloe to be seated before scooping some of the cheesy goodness onto the redhead's plate.

"Okay, which planetarium are we visiting this weekend?" the redhead asks and was answered by glimmering eyes as if they were full of secrets.

"It's a surprise." Yeahp, it was full of secrets. Chloe didn't even bother getting it out of Beca because that she never budges anyway. She stopped trying two years ago.

The two went on with their conversation. Chloe telling Beca about her favourite student and how she reminded her of Aubrey. Beca telling Chloe about her latest work with Rihanna and how she got her to sign an autograph for Chloe. Their meal ended with Beca washing the dishes and Chloe wiping them clean.

They went to bed and cuddled up, Beca being the big spoon. Chloe sighed with content, having Beca around. It was a bittersweet feeling. Having someone care for her as much as Beca does. It sucks though, it's as if, they were always going to be just like this. Friends.

"Good night Chlo. I missed you." Beca kissed the back of her head and all her previous thoughts were thrown out the window.

"I missed you too, Becs." Chloe whispers back and fell asleep soon after.

—

It was 8 AM when Beca's alarm rang. When she would visit, the two wouldn't get out of bed earlier than 10. But the brunette was up the first time it rang. She immediately showered and changed her clothes. She went to the guest room to open up the luggages and checked if everything she packed was complete. After making sure everything was in there, she woke Chloe up.

"Chlo? Time to wake up. I have a surprise for you." She coos.

Even before she could say anything, Beca was already pulling her up from her bed and guiding her to the bathroom so she could shower. As soon as she got in, she pretended to take her clothes off and Beca ran out as fast as she could. While the redhead was showering, Beca fixed their her bed and prepared Chloe's clothes so she'd see it as soon as she got out of her bathroom.

Chloe didn't bother asking and just did what Beca expected her to do. 30 minutes later, she got out of her room ready to go out. "Cool, I actually got the time right." Beca says proudly as she got in Chloe's apartment.

"You went out without me?" Chloe said in disbelief.

"Nah. I just went down to talk to the Uber driver to wait up for us because we're heading down already." Beca says as she held up her hand for Chloe to hold.

As they got in the car, Beca pulled out two tickets from her bag and covered her face with it while facing Chloe. The redhead was surprised. "Canada? What are we going to do there?"

"It's a surprise!" Beca says smiling.

"Beca! I didn't pack! My passport… I…" Chloe was panicking and Beca smirks at her. "Come on, Beale, I got you." Of course Beca Mitchell packed everything for her. Of course, this surprise was well thought of.

—

They got to Canada and Beca rented a Jeep for them to use around. They weren't really tired so they went out touring, since it was their first time in Ontario. Beca booked a hotel for them to crash that night and they slept as soon as they got in.

When morning came, Beca told Chloe to pack clothes for three days and two nights and told her to pack for a cold weather the redhead followed as instructed and was buzzing with excitement. Beca can be such a weirdo sometimes.

Beca loaded everything in the Jeep while Chloe was already sitting shotgun. She hopped in the driver's seat and keyed-in their destination. "Lake Superior? We went to Canada for a lake?" Chloe says mocking Beca and was answered with a smirk.

They passed by a diner for breakfast and stayed there for more than an hour. Beca likes to have a 4-course breakfast meal and Chloe would tease her about it since she was a 'growing child.'

It was an hour-long drive to where Beca was headed and when they got there, Chloe was shocked to see Beca voluntarily letting herself be in a camping park filled with nature. The brunette handed Chloe her bag and she carried her own and another that Chloe thought was a tent.

She tried to ignore it as much as she could 'cause Beca was acting like they were just going for a walk in Central Park and Chloe knows what they're doing. When they got to a certain spot, Beca kneeled on one foot in front of Chloe and looked at her. "Chloe Beale will you…" Chloe was frozen and Beca noticed this, "will you help me set up this tent?" she put her other knee down so she was full-on kneeling.

The redhead was still in shock but recovered quickly. She help set up the tent and as soon as it was over, Beca told her that it was time for lunch. They ate in peace appreciating the nature that surrounded them and took an afternoon nap under the tree. They took a walk along the lakeshore and Chloe convinced Beca that they should swim. The redhead even pretending to drown because something caught her foot.

Beca just shakes her head at how ridiculous Chloe was being. After a while, they decided to air dry themselves. "Why'd you bring me here, Beca? I wanted to show you a Planetarium near Julliard."

"You visited a Planetarium without me?" Beca gasps. "No, silly! I was waiting for you!" Chloe bumps her shoulder to Beca and the brunette laughs. She was such an expert at changing the topic. Thank God, Chloe didn't ask her again why she brought her here.

She stood up and held her hand out to Chloe. "Come on, Beale. Let's have dinner." The redhead gladly took Beca's hand to help her up and she was surprised when the brunette didn't even bother letting go as they walked to camp.

They made dinner, camp-style, and ate it, camp-style. After putting away the used utensils, the sat by the bonfire. It was starting to get dark and Beca's plans were going according to plan. She laid down a mat by the grass and laid down on it. She patted the space beside her asking Chloe to lay down beside her.

"You wanna know why I brought you here?" Beca asks.

"I've been dying to know, Becs." Chloe looks at the brunette beside her when she saw a green reflection on Beca's fair skin. As if Beca could hear her thoughts, she smiled and said, "That's why." She pointed to the sky and Chloe was shocked to see the Northern Lights playing in the sky above them. They watched it for a few minutes when the redhead finally brought herself to speak. "Beca.. I.."

"My wish finally happened, Chlo." Beca was now looking at Chloe waiting for her response. When the redhead looked at her with eyes asking her to go on, she said, "Remember when we visited the Planetarium downtown? I wished I could take the love of my life to see the Northern Lights." she was smiling at the redhead.

"Y-y-you l-love me?" Chloe's eyes were glassy as if she was about to cry but her lips were smiling, shaking, yes, but still, smiling.

"I do. I love you so much. I've loved you since Junior year." Her hands found Chloe's and interlaced them. She smiled at the redhead again and looked up to the sky. She wasn't waiting for an answer, she just figured it was time to tell her and she couldn't keep it to herself anymore.

Chloe, on the other hand couldn't keep her eyes off of Beca, after awhile she finally said, "My wish finally came true too. That you fell the same way about me." She laughs breathily and Beca looked at her in shock. "I love you so much too, Beca Mitchell."

She smiles at the redhead, "I love you, Cho." She leans in to kiss Chloe on the lips and the redhead welcomed it. It was everything Chloe imagined. It was gentle but passionate, full of love with the same amount of want. It was everything Chloe imagined their first kiss to be.

"What took you so long?" she asked after they broke apart.

"I was waiting for a ticket sale." Beca jokes with a straight face.

The redhead laughs, "You and your damn tickets, Mitchell." She kisses the brunette again.

 **A/N: Let me know if you guys like this one shot. 'Cause I honestly have way too many one-shots going on in my head. It's just that, they tend to be turned into more than a shot. Lol. Tyg I'm sleepy though and this happened.**


End file.
